bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Anise Heiee
Chapter I- Arracanar Anise Heie is the grand daughter of the former Captain Commander; Anise Darkfury, born of both Quincy and Shinigami Noble blood; she is a spunky young redhead with the looks of her grandma- who she never met.She is the third Generation of the Heie/ Darkfury Family that has succeeded on breaking rules; and living. Anise took Quincy with abit of guilt for her family and friends after realising what they were; and who; she now seeks to find the answers to who the CC was .Anise at first denied her own existance- causing herself to become her own weakness; At first. When Josho met Anise- he explained who he was and she started to belive- and become alittle attached - to her new friend.Even if he wanted to harm the little girl; she managed to stop him from doing so. When she realised what she was up againts she thought of an alliance, turning out to meet Suko- The new Bount leader.A VERY easily maden soul with the power to smash things willingly.Anise then met Starbreeze- a Cero Espada to be with the thirst to disobey authority. Anise in return of a fight over earth- learned that she had a task to be a leader; and had to act like one. Challanging the Cero Espada- and taking the innititive win over her; she told her "You are BANNED from earth.later that week she hitched a ride with a hollow- in order to return to Huco Mundeo/ Los Noches; to let Josho know. '''Unlike her grandmother; this one has no fear in dangerous routes. '-Untill after she breaks an arm.-'' As Quincy Leader Anise vowes to respect the former honour of the quincy themeselfs- and restore the Quincy one by one. she vowes to give pay back to the shinigami; (A miss understanding of whom did what at what time); who destroyed her life in the first place. Dojo As in all families- Anise got the Dojo handed down to her; the property and land belongs to her family; not anyone else.Anise allows the bounto to roam the area- even stay if they wish because she enjoys Suko - and is slowly accepting her as a good friend to trust.-Anise will run the dojo for kids to learn how to fight- as well as adult- Calling it the"Heie Karate School" of Kakura town. Chapter II-Bountos Anise met the former bounto leader Ana , while after the Cero espada fight- she learned not to be walked over; after the CC disrupted the alliance meeting by going to HM herself; she vowed to take down the CC herself- and not let anyone near her.( A silent vow.) Meeting some new quincy gave her hope for her to be the best leader she can be; and understand the powers of the quincy. Anise is sorta friends with the vizard leader; and does not wish harm on him or his friends and family.Its the shinigami who are responsible for murdering her family;she is after.And if that means allianceing herself with blood thirsty arracanar- she will.She wants her answers and she's determined to get them. by no matter what.She wants to know who she looks like in the shinigami ranks- she wants to know her past even.